


Castle Nights

by Blue_Night



Series: Trifels: Tales and Legends from the Pfälzer Wald [9]
Category: Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Growing Up, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Erik of Thanstein is the first squire of Robert, Earl of Lindelborn, and he has a secret crush on his lord ever since he joined his household. What will happen when he visits Lord Robert's private rooms in Castle Trifels late in the night and finds out that his admired lord isn't alone but enjoying himself with Marco, Baron of Hörde?





	1. In The Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do It The Right Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528917) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> My dear mariothellama, I longed to write something that will hopefully distract you from your pain at least a little bit for more than one week by now, and I wanted something truly special for you. Today, my muse finally chose to cooperate and I came up with the idea to this two chapter fic. (One was planned but you know me, I'm not able to write short things...) I wanted a threesome with Robert, Marco and Erik ever since your wonderful A/A/O story, but making another A/B/O fic would have been too much of a copy. Instead, I went with our beloved lords and the castle that more or less led to us becoming friends, I really hope that you will like this fic.  
> Marco is for once not my beloved minstrel Blondel, but I do believe that you will like the identity I created for him. According to Wikipedia, Castle Hörde - where we stood before in November - was built between 1100 and 1200, so it matches with the timeline. Richard the Lionheart is only mentioned this time, but it is the year of his captivity again, 1193.  
> This story contains everything you will hopefully like, starting with a bath scene... I really, really hope that it will cheer you up, the second chapter will be my first priority before everything else because you really need it!!
> 
> My dear GoForGoals, knowing how stressful your last weeks have been and your days still are, I want to gift this story to you as well. It is not about Roman baths, but Castle Trifels and three of our favorite boys sharing pleasures in a bath tub and a cozy bed will hopefully please you and make you smile. I mused for a rather long time about Marco's new identity, I think I found the perfect one. ;-*
> 
> My dear readers, the last weeks have been filled with work and familiy duties, and I was also a lot on the road because of work. My writing time goes to almost zero at the moment, today was the first day where I could write without at least ten interruptions. To all of you reading this work who are still waiting for my answer to your comments: I haven't forgotten them, and I cherish and value each of them. I only chose writing this chapter to cheer my sick friend mariothellama up over responding to the comments at first because they are in great pain, and I want to hurry with the second chapter of this therefore as well, but I will answer to your comments under my other stories as soon as possible. I'm truly sorry for the delay!!
> 
> As always, your visible approval is my biggest motivation to keep on writing and posting for you, especially when I actually have hardly time for it, so please leave kudos and comments to show me that you're still enjoying my stories!!
> 
> The Erik in this version is a younger and shier version of the footballer Erik we know nowadays and who appears very mature and self-confident, my squire Erik of Thanstein is around twenty and more like the Erik from 2013 or 2014. :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik stumbles into a bath scene he wasn't supposed to see, but Robert and Marco are simply making the best out of it, asking him to stay. Will Erik really agree to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I do hope that you will enjoy reading it!! :-)

_Castle Trifels. Without my love for this castle and my stories wrapped around it, we would never have met, so this castle is as close to my heart as a castle made of stone can only be. :-)  
_

  


“Oh no, what is that?” Erik of Thanstein stared in dismay at the thing he had just found in the small leather bag he wore at his belt. “How could I forget the ring?” he told himself off, shaking his head about his own stupidity.

The young squire with the handsome and still so youthful features chewed on his full bottom lip while he contemplated his options. The large golden ring with the blue inlays was the seal ring of his lord, the Earl of Lindelborn, and it seemed to burn a hole in his palm as he looked at it and tried to find a solution. Erik knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to sleep in this night if he didn't manage to bring it back where it belonged, and the son of the Baron of Thanstein cursed inwardly that he had forgotten completely that he had stuffed the ring into his bag after finishing Lord Robert's correspondence earlier this day.

Erik normally liked writing Lord Robert's letters and reports in calligraphy. The impressive earl with the dark curls and the piercing blue eyes had learned reading and writing himself at a rather young age - unlike a lot of other noblemen who considered such things as unworthy and not useful for a real warrior and knight. But the young earl normally didn't have the time to sit down and write his reports and letters in a way that others would actually be able to decipher them. Erik had needed months to decipher the admittedly unique handwriting of his lord, and he was sure that he was the only one who could actually read it, at least in an appropriate amount of time.

The young earl usually either dictated Erik his correspondence, or he scribbled some notes and left it to Erik to put his thoughts into logical sentences. Today had been such a day, and Erik had sat bent over his important task for hours, having to hurry to not be too late for his other duties.

Erik was Lord Robert's first squire, and he had been supposed to serve his master during the feast Emperor Heinrich had demanded for tonight to welcome his royal and very important hostage in Castle Trifels.

Erik had been nervous like hell, hoping that he wouldn't spill the red wine or embarrass himself by being clumsy and leaving stains on Lord Robert's splendid clothes while he served him. Emperor Heinrich had bestowed the honor on his earl to be the head guard of King Richard the Lionheart during his captivity, and the Earl of Lindelborn had therefore sat at King Richard's right side during the endless feast. Erik's back and legs were still hurting from the hours of standing behind Lord Robert's chair, but he had made it through the long evening without putting his master or himself to shame.

The young squire sighed and carded with his fingers through his thick light-brown hair. Lord Robert had sent him to bed and told him that he wouldn't need his services tonight, but Erik really wanted to bring the ring back where it belonged and so he got up from his cot in the small bedchamber that lay next to Lord Robert's private quarters. His master was probably already asleep and wouldn't notice it when his squired sneaked into his rooms to lay the ring back where it belonged, Erik at least hoped that he wouldn't notice him, because the earl's sleep was light due to his experiences on the battlefield where one's life depended on being awake and ready to fight within the blink of an eye.

Erik tiptoed out of his own chamber and opened the wooden door to Lord Robert's living room as quietly as he was able to. He didn't look to the left and the right as he crossed the large chamber to place the ring on the smaller table under the window his master used as a desk, and it took him a couple of seconds to notice the rather bright light of several candles that came from Lord Robert's bedroom.

There were also some splashing sounds and some noises that sounded like moans and breathless laughter, and Erik instinctively stepped closer to see what was going in Robert's bedroom that late at night.

The young nobleman pushed against the door and looked around the corner, and the sight greeting his eyes made him gasp for air and his cheeks color deep red with embarrassment.

 

***

 

Erik stood there frozen in place, unable to move or turn around and run back to his own small chamber, and he couldn't hold back another rather loud gasp that made both men raise their heads and stare back at him.

Erik's mouth dropped open and his eyes threatened to fall out of their sockets as he gaped at Lord Robert and his nightly visitor, stunned into shocked silence.

The Earl of Lindelborn sat in the large tub he used when he wanted to take a bath – which he did on a regular basis and much more often than other so called noblemen used to bathe by the way – and this wasn't what shocked Erik that much, because he was normally the one serving Lord Robert and making sure that there was enough warm water, not wanting any other servant to see his admired and adored lord naked and vulnerable.

It was the unexpected visitor sitting in Robert's lap who made Erik gasp for air again. Marco, Baron of Hörde, belonged to Emperor Heinrich's court, and he had come to Castle Trifels along with the young emperor and his entourage.

Erik had known that his master and Lord Marco knew each other, that they were even rather close friends, but he hadn't realized until this moment how close the two knights actually were. Lord Marco's in the light of the candles shimmering pale arms were wrapped tightly around Lord Robert's neck, and his sensitive lips were swollen from the passionate kisses they must have shared before Erik had disturbed them. The blond baron's amber-green eyes were hooded with desire as he returned Erik's disbelieving gaze, and a small smile curled at his mouth when he saw how Erik's nostrils flared with his embarrassment.

Lord Marco didn't seem to be ashamed that he had been caught, and Erik swallowed hard, the sudden thick lump that had formed in his throat almost choking him. Erik had a secret crush on his handsome and very attractive lord for ages, but he had never dared to think of Lord Robert this way. He had pushed his longing and his desire back into the farthest corner of his mind, he had even forbidden himself to dream of the dark-haired earl during the nights, and seeing another man sitting in his lap and embracing him the way Erik longed to embrace him hurt as if someone stabbed him right into his stupid heart with a sharp knife.

Erik wanted to turn around and run away, he really did, but his feet didn't obey his brain's order and so he stayed where he was, staring at the couple in dismay and disbelief, his chest clenching with jealousy and sorrow.

Lord Robert considered him with pursed lips, one of his elegant hands lazily stroking up and down on his lover's back. He didn't let go of the younger baron but pulled him even closer, and Erik could see that he moved his narrow hips in tiny jerks while he regarded his first squire thoughtfully.

Whatever it was he was doing to Lord Marco, the blond baron obviously liked it, because he moaned and licked with his tongue over his swollen lips, his arms tightening their grip around the earl's shoulders as he let his curious glance travel over Erik's stiff figure.

“Erik, what a surprise to see you here! I thought that you were already sleeping peacefully after the long and tiring day. Seems that I was wrong with that. Why don't you come here?” Robert finally suggested with a hidden smirk playing around the corners of his mouth, and Erik gulped for air, his blue eyes observing him with a look that could only be called predatory.

“I-I'm s-so sorry, my lord... I didn't mean to disturb you...” the brunet squire stammered desperately. “I will leave you alone again immediately!” Erik tried to turn around, stumbling over his feet because his knees felt as if they wouldn't support his weight any longer.

“But this is not what you want, my sweet young knave,” Robert stated almost cheerfully. “I couldn't help but notice the way you looked at me when you were thinking that I wouldn't notice it, so why don't you just jump at the chance and come here to finally get what you have craved for for so long?”

Erik was sure that his ears were playing tricks on him, but the Baron of Hörde now smiled at him, beckoning him to come closer. “Robert is right, Erik of Thanstein. You are a very handsome young man, and I noticed the way you look at my beloved Robert tonight as well. I don't mind sharing him with you, so stop being shy and let us enjoy this special night together!” the blond knight said, and Erik's feet moved to their own will now, not in the direction of the exit, but in the direction of the tub where the two lords were waiting for him.

 

***

 

Erik had hardly time to reach the tub and kneel down beside it when Robert was already grabbing his head with an impatient gesture, pulling him in for a first fierce kiss. The young squire might perhaps have backed away and fled from the two knights watching him like two big cats would watch their prey if Robert's kiss had started soft and hesitant, but Robert's hot and passionate mouth upon his own made that impossible for him, and Erik simply dropped down on his knees and let his lord kiss him like he had secretly longed to be kissed ever since he had joined the earl's household.

Robert's tongue licked over his closed lips until Erik opened them for him, and he couldn't bite back the ardent moan tickling his throat when the cheeky conqueror slipped into the soft cavern to explore the new territory the dark-haired knight apparently considered as already conquered and his. Erik let himself be kissed for a while, too shy to really return the caresses, but when he felt the blond baron kiss his way along his jaw and his cheek to tease his earlobe with the tip of his tongue, Erik cautiously reached out with his own tongue to finally kiss his lord back with passion and deep longing.

The older man growled contentedly and deepened their kiss until Erik's head was spinning because of the lack of air. Lord Robert chuckled and showed mercy with him just before he thought that he would black out, drawing back to let his prey take a shaky breath. He cupped Erik's burning cheek with his calloused hand, stroking over the smooth and still rather hairless skin with his thumb.

“You're truly still as innocent as I thought you were, my sweet young knave. This was your first real kiss, wasn't it?” Robert's voice was hoarse, and Erik blinked against the dazed feeling to clear his vision. He was surprised to find his lord looking at him with tenderness and understanding instead of mockery like he had expected it.

The young man nodded, and Robert's blue eyes became dark with passion. “We will be gentle, darling, we won't hurt you,” he assured his young squire, and Erik dared a cautious smile. “Thank you, my lord,” he whispered, but Robert surprised him again as he shook his head. “Don't call me my lord tonight, Erik. I didn't ask you to come here as my servant. Robert will do fine, darling.”

Erik closed his eyes with the feeling of pure bliss shooting right through him, pressing his face into the touch of Robert's tender hand. “This is not appropriate, Lord Robert,” he murmured nevertheless, but the dark-haired earl smiled at him. “Yes it is, Erik. I will make it an order if you'll keep on objecting to my request.” He bent forward to kiss the tip of his nose and Erik snickered with both, joy and embarrassment.

The heartfelt sigh that made its way to their ears focused Robert's attention back on the blond baron. Marco had pressed his face against Erik's neck during their short talk without caring about the water droplets he smeared all over Erik's collar this way. Erik must admit that he didn't care about the wetness on his clothes either, Robert's words leaving no room for any reasonable thought.

“I need to take care of my dear friend Marco, darling. I want you to kiss him like you've just kissed me while I finish him. Can you do that for me, my sweet young knave?” Robert whispered into his ear, dabbing soft kisses onto Erik's eyelids, and the brown-haired squire nodded eagerly.

“Yes my lo... Robert. I'd do anything for you, you must know that!” he exclaimed passionately, and his earl rewarded him with another tender kiss on his tingling lips. “I know, darling. But I would never ask something from you you don't really want to do, especially not when it comes to such intimate things,” he said, and Erik shot a quick sidelong glance at the blond baron.

Marco was watching him, his face as impassive as his arousal allowed him to appear, but to Erik's greatest astonishment, he found desire and fear in his hooded gaze. Desire for Erik, not Robert, and the fear that Erik would reject him.

The young man reached out to stroke Marco's damp shoulder. His knees hurt from the hard wooden floor, and his body ached with his own desire, but he ignored the pain in his legs and the ache in his groin, sensing that his earl wouldn't leave him unsatisfied.

“I want to kiss you, Lord Marco – very much,” he admitted, and Marco's beautiful amber-green eyes sparkled with the desire he didn't suppress any longer at Erik's shy reassurance.

“Marco, it's Marco for you, Erik!” he ground out through gritted teeth, and Erik realized that he must have been very close when he had interrupted them. The young squire risked a quick glance into the tub, and his cheeks heated up again when his eyes fell upon Marco's spread buttocks. Erik might still be a virgin, but he had seen enough servants and maids coupling in the hay of the stables or on the meadows to know how it worked, and he had also seen two men sleeping with each other once or twice, knowing that he shouldn't do that but too fascinated to not hide himself behind a bush and watch his father's housekeeper taking one of the stable boys from behind.

Marco had straddled the older knight to ride him in the tub, and Erik's mouth went dry at the image of his lord's impressive manhood stretching the blond's secret channel to its limits. He had seen Robert naked before when he had served him, and even though he had always been careful to not really look at the earl's male equipment, but he had seen enough to know that he was already a remarkable sight when he was unaroused.

How much bigger and longer must he be fully erect? Marco didn't look as if he was in pain though, quite the opposite. The way he wriggled and shifted his weight in Robert's lap was a clear sign of what he wanted and needed, and Erik hastily averted his eyes to focus on Marco's face when the older one started to move his hips again.

Erik was grateful that he was still dressed and could start with kissing his two lovers at first, and he closed his eyes and leaned in to await Marco's kiss. The Baron of Hörde took his head in a firm but gentle grip and grazed his mouth with his lips before adding more pressure and asking for entrance with the tip of his tongue.

Marco smelled and tasted differently from his beloved earl but not less tempting, and Erik let him in without hesitation. He felt less shy after his first truly pleasurable kiss, and it didn't take long until he was bold enough to push his own tongue deep into the baron's mouth and explore it curiously.

His blond lover chuckled breathlessly at his lips and circled his tongue with his own, inviting Erik to dance and duel playfully with him. The young squire lost himself in the wonderful sensations his second kiss aroused in him, and he even dared to reach out with his hand and card his fingers through the red-golden strands that crowned Marco's head. The edge of the tub dug into his ribs, but Erik was oblivious to everything except for the kiss, and he craned his neck to feel Marco's tongue deeper in his tingling mouth. The Baron of Hörde thrust deep into the soft cavern, mirroring what Robert was doing to him with his hips as he thrust into Marco's tightness with his hard weapon. Erik moaned ardently when Marco suddenly tightened his grip, heavy shudders wrecking his entire body when the pleasure Robert aroused in him became too much to bear it any longer.

Erik's eyes flew open, and the young man watched with the blond knight coming undone in the Earl of Lindelborn's arms with rapt devotion. Their lips were still touching ever so slightly, but Erik could see Marco's face when he strained his eyes, the handsome male features suffused with ecstasy, his eyes squeezed shut because of the lust coursing through him.

Robert watched the younger knight's face as well, and Erik could see his hand moving rhythmically just above the water surface where his lord had wrapped his fist around the other man to stroke him to completion in time to his hard and deep thrusts. Erik quickly looked down just to see the next spurt of pleasure bristling over Robert's elegant long fingers, creamy white coating the earl's flat abdomen before the warm water washed the traces of Marco's ecstasy away.

Erik's face was burning again, and he almost bit Marco by accident when he looked up again just to find Robert watching him. His earl winked at him with a tender smile before he leaned forward to claim Marco's mouth with his own. The younger man relaxed with a happy moan, snuggling close against his mate.

The young squire could see the deep love the two impressive warriors felt for each other, a love that came from their friendship and the times they had spent on the battle field fighting side by side or back against back, defending each other and trusting one another with their lives. Erik had to swallow against the bout of jealousy cutting right through him as he watched Robert and Marco kiss each other and heard the whispered words of love and tenderness they shared for a short, private moment without looking at the young man kneeling beside the tub.

Erik tried to get up and turn around, but two hands closing around his arm pulled him down again. “Don't go, darling, please don't leave us.” Robert looked at him with the same love he felt for his friend and mate Lord Marco, and Erik's jealousy faded again. “You're as dear to me as Marco is, Erik. I only waited for the right moment to make you mine.” The dark-haired earl's voice was warm and filled with longing, his words leaving no doubt that he was speaking the truth.

Erik nodded his head, too overwhelmed to find the right words, but his desire must have shown on his face, because Robert smiled at him. “I want to feel you, darling. I want to pleasure you and make you happy, and I know for sure that Marco wants to do the same.”

The blond baron stroked Erik's hair. “Robert is right, my sweet Erik. I really want to pleasure you and hear your sweet moans of ecstasy.”

“I want the same,” Erik admitted huskily. His eyes were glued to both men when they rose to their feet in the tub without trying to hide their bodies from his rapturous staring. Both knights were of slender shape, but Robert was broader around his shoulders and his skin was always slightly tanned, even during the long winter months, shimmering golden in the warm candle light. Marco was paler but not less beautiful, his lithe body arousing Erik's desire until he felt dizzy with need. Robert had obviously held back because he was still hard, chuckling quietly when he caught Erik staring at his manhood. Marco grinned and kissed Erik on his cheek. “No need to blush, my sweet Erik. I will be hard only for you in no time again as well.”

Erik yelped at that, but Robert silenced him with another quick kiss until Erik forgot his shyness and could laugh together with his two much more experienced lovers.

They made short work of drying themselves with the towels Erik handed them when he had found at least some of his common sense again, and he struggled back into an upright position when Robert stepped out of the tub and offered him his hand.

“Come with me, darling. Tonight, I will teach you the joys of pleasure and love. Tonight, Marco and I will show you the wonders of making love to another man.”

Erik straightened his shoulders and took Robert's hand to let his beloved lord guide him to the huge bed waiting for them.

 

_Castle Lindelborn, the home of my beloved Earl of Lindelborn._

  



	2. Before The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik stumbled into Marco and Robert having sex in the bath tub. They asked him to stay the night with them. Will Erik enjoy Robert's and Marco's ardent lessons about how to make love to another man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. I said two chapters. Seems that Robert and Marco had other plans. They wanted to stand before the bed, tease each other and talk about horses for a while before finally getting into it, which only happened at the end of page 4, and so I decided to write a third chapter with them finally being in bed instead of making this a monster of a chapter. I hope you won't mind this story having one more chapter than planned, Marco insisted on preparing Erik thoroughly and showing his skills in driving another man crazy. The next chapter will finally be about Erik experiencing his first time. :-)
> 
> As always, please leave kudos and comments, my dear readers, they are pure love and my motivation to go on with writing! <33

Robert stopped before his large bed and turned around to smile tenderly at his young squire.

Erik was amazed about how natural the dark-haired knight behaved, not even trying to hide his obvious arousal and cover his private parts with a towel or a blanket. He stood there in all his naked glory and smiled at Erik as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do – which it probably was for the handsome earl.

Not that Robert of Lindelborn would have needed to cover himself with anything. The brave knight was perfect in every possible way, from the rather short and thick black strands that curled just enough to boost his attractiveness down to his elegant feet with the perfect toes. The Earl of Lindelborn was for sure one of the best-looking men Erik had ever met – and he had met a lot so far – and his lord was also kind, intelligent and of great nobleness and above all other things, he was a skilled and tough warrior every ruler would be grateful to have as their loyal ally.

Erik was still not convinced that he wasn't only dreaming all of this - that his wistful thinking let him see and imagine things that didn't really happen, but the strong arms now wrapping themselves around him from behind felt too good to not be real. Being the center of the attention of not only one but two brave and beautiful knights Erik adored and admired was yet a little bit scary somehow, and the young man with the light-brown hair took a deep breath and licked over his dry lips to calm down his racing heart.

He knew that he was not that bad to look at himself, but he was only the young son of a rather unimportant baron and who still needed to prove himself, a squire who fulfilled the duties of a servant and not such a remarkable and formidable knight as Robert and Marco actually were.

Erik had seen the looks not only the ladies attending the feast had shot in Robert's and Marco's direction, but also some of the other lords and knights belonging to Emperor Heinrich's court.

Robert could have had everyone he wanted to have - either male or female and probably even King Richard himself judging by the looks the English monarch had appraised his head guard with – and that his lord actually wanted his clumsy and inexperienced squire, looking at him with passion and longing excited and frightened Erik at the same time.

“Hm, you're so beautiful, my sweet Erik,” Marco purred into his ear from behind, and the way he pressed his naked body against Erik's backside left nothing to Erik's imagination, which was already running wild at the sensation of hardness poking against his velvet-covered butt.

“Do you really think so?” the words escaped his lips before he could hold them back, and Erik flinched at how squeaky his voice sounded. What must the two older men think of him when he acted like a shrinking violet instead of the tough and self-confident grown up man he actually wanted to be?

Robert chuckled with tender amusement. “Of course we do, darling. Asking me noisy questions about the handsome brunet dressed in emerald green standing behind me was actually the first thing Marco did before greeting me properly,” stated the remarkable earl with a wink of his eye, pulling Erik into his arms until he was effectively trapped between the two older men as well.

Erik blushed for the umpteenth time, and he shyly reached out to stroke Robert's face with rapt devotion. “You are beautiful, Robert. You are the most beautiful being walking this earth,” he whispered, pulling an offended cry from the blond baron pressing himself against his back.

“How can you say that? I'm deeply hurt now. Blond is the color of true nobleness! Blond is golden and the color of kings while black is just – black!” Marco objected indignantly and rather theatrically. It was clear that he was only teasing them and not really feeling offended, and Erik pressed his hand against his mouth to keep the happy giggle bubbling out of him inside while Robert only shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Just black? I'll give you just black the next time we'll fight against each other in the courtyard. A nice black eye which will draw the attention of all these fine young ladies to you - who crave to trap a blond lord in their silky spiderwebs of sweet talks, well-measured helplessness and fluttering eyelashes. They will lie at your feet and beg you to let them nurse you until all you can do is asking one of them to marry you!” The older knight threatened, but his expression was full of love and deep care when he leaned in to kiss the baron he had just teased like that.

Their lips met right above Erik's shoulder and to his surprise, he didn't feel any jealousy as he watched Robert and Marco kiss each other now, because both men embraced him tightly while they kissed, Robert's arms tugging him against his broad chest.

Warmth pooled in his belly and the breathtaking sight of Robert and Marco kissing one another with such passion and love aroused Erik and made him rub himself against his lord's groin in the desperate search for some very needed friction. The linen he wore underneath his beige leather breeches was already damp from the milky droplets of pleasure Robert's and Marco's bath had pulled from him, and and the friction he got only boosted the sweet ache in his private parts.

“We will take care of you, darling.” Robert drew back from his mate's lips to kiss Erik on his cheek, gently starting to undress his trembling prey with long-time practice. “We should see to getting you more comfortable at first, my sweet young knave, shouldn't we? You will feel much better after losing your clothes.”

Erik didn't have time to feel self-conscious because Marco hummed contentedly, his hands stroking eagerly over the soft flesh and warm skin his mate revealed. “Robert is right, handsome, you'll feel much better without all of these tight and warm clothes. Not that they wouldn't suit you, because they really do, accentuating your long legs and your astonishing male beauty in a way that my own breeches became pretty tight during this endless dinner, but I'd rather admire your perfect body without having to search my way through several layers of velvet, leather and linen.”

Another hot wave of redness crept into Erik's cheeks, and his lord paused in his doing, his hands clenching around the fastenings of Erik's breeches as he scowled at his cheeky blond friend. “So it wasn't me giving you this raging hard on that made you wriggling in your chair during the whole feast but my sweet Erik? If I had known that, then I wouldn't have invited you in my private rooms but left you unsatisfied to make you rethink your priorities!” he chided, but Marco only laughed and pecked him on his pouting lips.

“Don't try to fool me, Robert, I can see right through you. You know quite well that you're always giving me a hard on – you only need to enter the room I'm in to actually do that. But your beautiful squire might have boosted my eagerness to finally be alone with you, hoping that our noises would be loud enough to lure my sweet handsome into your lion's den as well.”

Robert growled at that like a real angry big cat, but it didn't sound convincing, and Erik relaxed again, because he could see the pleased sparks hidden behind the desire in his lord's blue eyes. “One thing I indeed know for sure, Baron of Hörde. You're much better at making sweet talk and uttering pleasantries than you were the last time we saw each other. I must say that I'm impressed - you've really learned how to flatter those you want to wrap around your little finger. Is this the reason why you became our dear emperor's advisor? I couldn't help but notice the way he looked at you and listened to your words when you arrived here in Castle Trifels, he was almost hanging on your lips! Did you tell him that he provides you with a hard on when he enters the room you're in as well?”

Erik noticed with surprise that Robert sounded actually jealous, and he couldn't see Marco's face, but the blond's voice was raw with tenderness when he leaned forward to caress Robert's face with his thumb.

“I would never do that, my beloved Robert, and you know that. You are the only one I love and desire – you and your sweet young squire here.” Marco pressed a gentle kiss on Erik's naked shoulders, stroking his flanks in a reassuring gesture. “I did nothing of this kind, I merely saved Emperor Heinrich's dignity when he tried to ride Whirlwind. You know that my beautiful stallion doesn't accept any other rider than me and you, but our imperial majesty had set his mind on riding him, and I knew that it would end in a disaster. I convinced him that white is the only appropriate color for an emperor, and he graciously accepted my gift when I offered him Whirlwind's brother Snowflake instead. Snowflake is vivid and large enough to make him look like the skilled and extraordinary rider he wants to appear as, and my beloved Whirlwind is safe now.”

“I see.” Robert's face had softened during Marco's explanation, and Erik relaxed as well, craning his neck to look over his shoulder. “But your fox-colored Arab is the most beautiful horse I've ever seen except for Robert's black stallion Thunder.”

Marco gifted him with a tender and very pleased smile. “Thank you, handsome. Thunder and Whirlwind are half-brothers, they have the same father. Snowflake and Whirlwind have the same mother. Snowflake is the older brother and of a less vivid and wayward temper than my faithful companion. You probably know that Thunder doesn't accept any other rider than Robert and me either, and his half-brother is as picky and strong-willed as Robert's black devil.”

Erik pursed his lips almost cunningly. “You're not right with that, Marco. Thunder accepts me as his rider too!” he said, and the blond knight raised one eyebrow at him. “He does? That's new. Hmm, we will see whether or not you'll be able to conquer Whirlwind's heart like you conquered the heart of his owner,” Marco stated, stealing another kiss from the younger one.

“Which brings me back to our plans for tonight. Are you reassured enough to go on with showing this sweet and desirable young knave the joys of making love to another man, my beloved mate?” Marco smiled at Robert, and the dark-haired earl nodded. “Yes, let us show Erik how desirable he is,” Robert agreed, finally pulling at the fastenings of Erik's breeches.

Marco purred and let his hands wander over his naked torso again, drawing tender patterns over his chest and abdomen. Erik closed his eyes with pure bliss when Robert's hands joined Marco's caressing and stroking every spot he freed from the offending garment, his whole body humming with arousal and desire. His knees buckled with the sensations coursing through him because the fingers and lips of his two older lovers seemed to be everywhere on his with desire burning body, and he was grateful that Robert and Marco had trapped him between their own lithe but strong frames and kept him upright this way.

“Ooh, this is wonderful!” he moaned, shivering when Marco's hot lips kissed their way down along his spine until the blond baron reached his butt cheeks. Robert did the same on his front, teasing his nipples with his teeth and his tongue, making Erik cry out with sheer need. “Ah yes, tell us how much you love having us worshiping your beautiful body, darling!” Robert whispered around his right nipple, swirling his tongue around the hard knob. Marco teased the cleft between his with arousal sweaty cheeks with the tip of his tongue, something Erik had never dared to think about even in his wildest dreams, and he groaned with relief when Robert slowly pushed the soft but tight linen over his trembling thighs to liberate his aching manhood from his underwear. “Robert... my lord... Marco... oooohhh!!” he moaned and gasped, and both knights growled ardently. “You're ours tonight, sweet young knave. We will make you cry and moan for us, I promise you! We love the sweet noises you're making only for us!” The dark-haired earl snarled, baring his teeth to a predatory smile as he grabbed Erik's head with his sword-hand to push his tongue deep into his mouth.

Erik wrapped his arms around his lord's neck and kissed him back with the same passion, his own tongue dancing and licking its way around in the new territory it had just discovered. Marco's weight pushed Erik's body against Robert's, and the sensation of his own hard spear touching another man's erection for the first time almost made him come right there and then.

The young squire drew back from the older man with a startled whine, desperately struggling to keep his self-control and not embarrass himself by coming like a young boy fumbling with his first crush.

Erik had never wanted to become intimate in any way with someone he didn't love and therefore, he was inexperienced like a young boy with his first crush, but he considered himself mature enough to show some self-control and not just lose it in the first couple of minutes. Robert and Marco luckily seemed to sense his struggles because both men loosened their tight embrace a little bit, waiting patiently until Erik relaxed with a shaky sigh. The Earl of Lindelborn simply stroked Erik's hair and kissed his forehead, his expression tender and unguarded as he let his young knave see his own longing and desire for him.

“You're doing fine, darling, so fine.” His beloved lord whispered against his cheek, and Marco kissed his hair and rocked him gently. “You're wonderful, handsome, we desire you so much!”

Erik snickered helplessly, hiding his red cheeks on Robert's shoulder. “I'm not doing anything, you're doing all the work,” he said sheepishly, earning another kiss for his honesty. “We don't mind doing all the work tonight, darling. As long as you're enjoying yourself, we will be fine. How about moving this to the bed, my sweet young knave? Shall we finally lie down and show you how happy we are that you came to us tonight?”

 

***

 

Erik lay on the large and cozy bed, clutching the silky sheets his beloved lord normally slept on. The young squire wondered briefly about the oddity of being jealous of bed sheets, but he had spent so many nights tossing and turning on his own small cot, and the image of the handsome young earl lying only a few meters away from him - the shimmering creamy-white sheets caressing his smooth skin in his slumber because Robert preferred to sleep naked – had haunted Erik for months.

But the thought vanished when the object of his secret dreams and longings kissed him, hot lips claiming his tingling mouth. Robert lay at his left side while Marco snuggled close against his right flank, sucking gently at his erect nipple. Both knights stroked and caressed each spot of his trembling body, and Erik arched into their touches and gasped for air, his aching manhood twitching with the need to come. Robert and Marco had avoided touching him where he needed to feel them so badly so far, and the brunet wasn't sure whether he should be grateful for that or beg them to finally ease the unbearable tension in his groin.

Robert's tongue did miracles in his mouth, thrusting deep into the soft cavern and making his head spin with lust, and Erik's hands came up to their own will to stroke feverishly over Robert's and Marco's backs.

The blond baron raised his head to regard his handiwork, smiling contentedly when Erik's nipples craned their heads proudly in the air, glistening red and wet with Marco's spit. He snarled rather smugly and pulled at Robert's head to kiss him passionately and grant Erik a few seconds to get some air back into his starved lungs.

“I want you to take our handsome, love. I want to watch you making Erik come from your proud weapon when you're buried deep inside him,” the baron whispered hoarsely when they parted again, and Erik swallowed dryly and shivered with both, fear and anticipation.

The earl looked at him with attentive eyes. “I long to make you mine, darling, but only if you want that too,” he said, his voice serious and soothing.

Erik bit his lip, torn between his fear and his longing, but he craved to feel Robert inside him, to finally know how it felt to be made love to. Marco had clearly enjoyed it, and Erik still felt a little bit jealous of him. “I... I want you to take me, my beloved lord. I just hope that I will do it right and please you...” he murmured, and Robert's eyes became dark with deep emotions.

“Oh no, darling. This is about you feeling pleasure and lust, not about you having to please us. Are you really sure, darling? I will be gentle, I will not hurt you, darling. I would never hurt you, but if you're not ready, then there will be a lot of other wonderful things we can do,” the older man said, his voice husky and sincere.

Erik took a deep breath and smiled at the dark-haired earl. “Yes, I am sure, Robert. I want you to take me tonight. I have dreamed of you making love to me for so long. But what about Marco...?” he asked confused, and the blond baron chuckled throatily.

“Don't worry about me, my sweet Erik, I will get what I need. I will enjoy watching my mate showing you the wonders of making love. Plus, I will be the one preparing you for him,” Marco purred, darting a quick glance at Robert to make sure that the older knight would allow him to do that.

Robert pulled at Marco's head to kiss him hard and passionately. “Do it thoroughly, my friend! Put your big mouth and your cheeky tongue to good use and make sure that my sweet young knave will be ready for me when I'll finally make him mine!”

 

***

 

Erik was clutching the bed sheets again. He moaned and writhed with passion and burning desire, and the young man felt excited and filthy at the same time as he shivered and shuddered under the ardent and tender ministration of his two skilled lovers.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have only thought of anyone ever doing to him what Marco was doing, and his face burned with need and embarrassment when he risked a quick glance at the blond shock of hair buried between his widely spread thighs.

The Baron of Hörde had taken Robert's words to heart and obviously wanted to find out if he could make Erik lose his mind with his own special way of preparing him for Robert, the tousled red-golden strands bobbing up and down between Erik's with the sweat of arousal glistening legs to the strange rhythm of an inaudible music.

The young squire was sure that the blond knight would achieve his goal pretty soon, because Erik already was halfway out of his mind after only a few seconds because of what Marco was doing to him. He didn't know what he had expected when Robert had told Marco to prepare him thoroughly, but certainly not – _this_!

The housekeeper of Castle Thanstein hadn't bothered to prepare the stable boy before taking him, he had just pushed his hard cock into him, not caring about the loud groan of discomfort he had pulled from the younger man.

Marco and Robert had already been halfway through their ardent coupling when Erik had stumbled into the scene, and the brunet hadn't dared to ask them what Marco would do when he prepared him for Robert. Neither the Earl of Lindelborn, nor the Baron of Hörde had cared to tell him what they had in mind, smiling understandingly at each other, and Robert had distracted Erik with a kiss while Marco had made his way down south on Erik's aroused body, kissing and stroking his flushed skin until he could make himself comfortable between his legs, laying them over his shoulders to get better access to Erik's secrets.

Erik had flinched and tried to pull away, but Robert's hot lips had demanded his attention, and Marco had kissed the inner sides of his thighs with such tenderness that Erik had eventually relaxed again.

The sensation of a wet and eager tongue stroking curiously over his most private part had pulled a loud and startled cry from him, and Erik's back had involuntarily arched from the bed. Robert had chuckled and soothed him with words of reassurance he had whispered into his ear, stroking his face and his hair, and all Erik had been able to do was to surrender to his lovers and let them have their way with him.

“Hush, everything's fine, my sweet darling, no one is going to hurt you. You will like it, I promise you,” Robert murmured, dabbing sweet kisses all over his face.

“Oh, ah, Ro-bbert, Maa-arco,” Erik stammered, unable to believe that this was truly happening to him. He shouldn't enjoy what Marco was doing to him as much as he did, this was surely not appropriate, but Erik couldn't fight against the wonderful feelings surging through him when Marco's tongue circled his quivering rosebud, teasing it with cat-like licks before suddenly sneaking its way into his tight heat for the very first time.

Erik had already had so many first times tonight, his first kiss, his first time feeling another man close to him, his first time being stroked and caressed on places where no one had ever touched him before, but this first time was for sure the most special first time imaginable.

Marco's clever tongue teased him relentlessly, and Erik could feel the heat of his climax building at the end of his spine, intense pleasure spreading out from his groin and into every cell of his with need and desire burning body.

The young baron hummed pleased when he felt Erik tense up, boosting his attempts to drive him crazy with lust because he stiffened his tongue and pushed deeper and deeper, kneading Erik's sweaty butt cheeks with calloused hands, hands that were as skilled at holding a sword or the reins of a vivid horse as they were at caressing and pleasuring another man, and Erik rewarded his lover with breathless gasps and moans.

The young squire would never have thought it possible that a man could come without being caressed where his desire concentrated and throbbed with the most urgent need, but he had obviously been wrong, because he would come within the next minute if Marco kept doing what he was doing.

“Ah yes, you like what my dear friend is doing to you, my sweet Erik, don't you?” Robert whispered against his lips, his dark and so tender and loving eyes holding Erik's gaze, grounding him and giving him the feeling of safety and being cared for.

“Don't hold back, darling, please don't hold back. Just come for us and show Marco how much pleasure he gives you. It's fine, please don't worry. The night is still long, you will be ready for me again when I'll take you. Stop fighting and let it happen, it will help you to relax, my sweet Erik,” the older man murmured, his deep blue eyes begging Erik to not fight against his lust any longer.

“Robert, I...I just...” Erik croaked out, his body shaking in the grip of his approaching orgasm. The dark-haired knight bent down to kiss him, and his hungry lips swallowed Erik's hoarse cry of ecstasy when the first wave of his climax washed over him with breathtaking force.

Robert's warm fingers enclosed his twitching member just in time when Erik lost himself in the throes of passion, and the sensation of his beloved lord stroking his shooting manhood was more than Erik could take.

The young squire cried out again, arching his back and clinging to Robert's strong shoulders for dear life as the world around him exploded into a million glittering pieces.

 

_View over the Dahner Burgengruppe with Castle Thanstein, Erik of Thanstein's home. :-)_

  



	3. In The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and his two knights have finally made it into the bed. Now, they are enjyoing themselves and confessing their love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit that I am a little bit proud of myself for providing you with the final chapter today. It has more than 5.600 words and it almost wrote itself. Warning, this chapter includes shameless sex in all possible variations. :-) 
> 
> My dear mariothellama, I couldn't resist to write a special ending for you. Considering that this story is settled in the Middle Ages and about three young noblemen who had to make sure that their bloodline wouldn't die out, I added a (probably pretty sappy) happy ending for our three boys. I really hope that you will like it! :-)
> 
> My dear readers, thank you for your feedback under the first two chapters, I hope you will like the last one as much as the first ones. Please let me know if you did and leave kudos and comments for me and my boys! <33

Erik didn't have time to come down from his high, the sensation of two curious fingers replacing the agile tongue in his secret core pulling another hoarse cry from him.

The young squire instinctively tried to pull away because it was simply too much and burnt a little bit, but Robert kissing his way down on his body until he reached his still half hard member to lick up the traces he had left on his body distracted him from his discomfort, and Erik exhaled with a strangled sob and stared down at the two shocks of hair moving next to each other, one with dark curls and one with red-blond silky hair.

“Oh, ah, Robert, what are you doing?” the young man stammered, stunned that his adored and so admired lord was willing to do that for him. The earl's warm and wet tongue made him shiver with new arousal as it licked up and down on his shaft that grew back to full attention in no time under Robert's ardent service. “Cleaning you up, my sweet young knave, this is quite obvious, isn't it? You taste wonderfully, I could get addicted to your taste, darling.” The dark-haired knight murmured, swirling his tongue around the deep-red engorged head of Erik's proud weapon.

Erik stared at his with his seed and Robert's salvia glistening manhood, blushing at the sight of the earl's with pleasure suffused features. The older man had closed his eyes to focus on his task, and he seemed to really enjoy what he was doing to his sweet young knave how he liked to call Erik.

The brunet had of course pleasured himself countless times since he had felt sexual needs for the first time when he had been fifteen or sixteen, but he had mostly done it under his blanket and with his eyes squeezed firmly shut, not daring to look at what he was doing to himself. Right now, he seemed incapable of looking away, and the breathtaking view made up for the slight ache in his neck because of the rather uncomfortable position. New lust pooled deep in his abdomen, and Erik cried out in surprise when Marco reminded him that he had his fingers still buried deep inside him by brushing over one special spot with them all of a sudden. Erik hadn't known about this sensitive bundle of nerves before, and the unexpected sensation almost blinded him.

Erik's hips jerked forcefully with the hot jolt of pleasure and lust shooting along his spine, and Marco growled and did it again, curling his fingertips into that special spot several times until Erik was sure that he would lose his mind.

“Aaaaahhhh!!! Ohhhhhhhh!!! Maaaarcooooo!” Erik sobbed, and the blond baron smiled tenderly and crawled upwards to soothe him with a kiss. “You like that, my sweet Erik, don't you? I could make you come just like that, but I will content myself with watching Robert making you come this way with his hard spear.”

Erik howled when suddenly three fingers danced around deep inside his still rather tight passage, and he couldn't keep his hips still as he felt his second orgasm approach, arching his back in the feeble attempt to feel Marco's fingers deeper inside him.

“Oh no, darling, this time, you'll have to wait for me!” Robert snarled, pulling at Marco's wrist. Erik whined desperately at the loss of heavenly warmth around his aching shaft and the empty feeling in his throbbing channel, but his two lovers made soothing sounds and kissed his face.

“Soon darling, I'll give you what you need.” Robert knelt between his spread legs and bent down to kiss him while Marco moved willingly to the side, and Erik did his best to relax and ready himself for what was about to come.

He blinked against the lust clouding his mind when Robert raised his head, focusing on his breathing to clear his thoughts and not miss anything. Robert sat back on his heels and smiled at his blond mate. “I want you to line me up, my dear friend. We don't want our sweet darling feeling any pain when I'll take him for the first time in his life, do we?”

Marco grazed Erik with a quick glance, and the love and devotion the younger one could see in the beautiful amber-green eyes formed a lump in his throat. “No, my beloved Robert, all Erik will feel tonight shall be pleasure and happiness,” the blond warrior said, stroking Erik's flushed cheek before taking a small vial and opening it. Robert shivered when Marco coated his fingers with the fragrant oil and wrapped them around his steel-hard manhood, his face displaying something akin to real pain when his eyes fell shut with the sensation of his mate caressing his aching arousal as he massaged the oil into the silken skin, pulling a strangled groan from his lover with his tender ministration.

Robert was impressive in size and length, and Erik licked his lips with longing and anticipation, taking in the sight of the throbbing proof of Robert's utter maleness. He didn't feel any fear any longer, only the overwhelming desire to become one with the man he loved more than anything, and when Marco kissed Robert passionately to swallow his gasps and moans of painful lust, the young squire reached out and stroked Robert's back and his butt cheeks, pulling another heavy shiver from the dark-haired earl.

Erik realized only then how much it must have cost the impressive knight to hold back for so long, seeing to Marco's and Erik's pleasure first while completely ignoring his own, and the young squire swallowed and promised silently to himself that he would do his best to please his beloved lord and make sure that Robert would finally find his own satisfaction.

“I'm ready for you, my beloved Robert, please take me!” he whispered when Robert and Marco parted for air again. Marco winked at him with his right eye. “Robert is right, love, your taste is truly delicious!” he purred, and Erik flushed deep red, remembering what Robert had done before kissing the Baron of Hörde.

Marco's eyes became dark when he saw the look in Erik's hazel-green eyes, and he bent down to kiss Erik as well, letting the younger man taste himself on his tongue. “One day, I will make you mine, my sweet darling. One day, you will belong to me like you will belong to my beloved Robert tonight, but your first time is his, and I feel honored that I am allowed to share this special moment with you and make sure that it will go undisturbed. My mate needs to be inside you, love, he really needs to make love to you and feel how much pleasure he can make you feel. Can you do that for me, love? Show him how much you want and love him and give him what he needs so badly?” Marco murmured into Erik's ears, and if Erik hadn't already been in love with him before, he would have fallen in love with the handsome blond knight now. He wrapped his arms around Marco's neck and kissed him with all the love he felt for him.

“Yes, I can do that, Marco. I want that more than anything. And I want to be yours one day too. I really do. Thank you for not begrudging me this,” the young squire whispered back, and Marco kissed him on his forehead with a happy smile. “Never, my sweet Erik. I love both of you far too much to begrudge you this first time. Make him happy for me and enjoy the ride, will you?”

“Yes, I will.”

Marco nodded tenderly and lifted himself up again, cupping Robert's face with both hands to kiss him one last time before contenting himself with being only a watcher for a while. “Make him yours, my beloved Robert, make him yours and take what you need. Show Erik the wonders of making love to another man for the first time!”

 

***

 

Erik looked up at the Earl of Lindelborn with trust and love shining in his with desire dark eyes, and the sight greeting him took his breath away.

The dark-haired warrior who had become Erik's role model, the man of his dreams and his everything within a couple of hours on his first day in Castle Lindelborn only looked down at him, his face flushed with his own strong desire for his young squire, his piercing blue eyes almost black as he caressed him with his lustful and predatory gaze.

Robert was normally the most self-controlled man Erik had ever met, his mask of politeness and impassiveness never slipping, but he didn't try to hide his feelings from the younger man now, letting Erik see his painful desire, his longing and his love for him. It was clear to see that the handsome aristocrat and tough warrior needed to find his own release more than he had probably ever needed anything else, and that he was willing to share his vulnerability and his emotions with Erik was the most precious gift the brunet could get.

Erik knew how lucky and gifted he was, and he let his lord see his own emotions without hesitation, cherishing and savoring the precious moment between them as they talked silently to each other without using spoken words.

Erik still remembered vividly his first day in Castle Lindelborn. He had been eighteen, so young and scared being that far away from his own home for the first time. Robert's other servants and soldiers, the older squires had tried to tease and poke him when they had sensed how unsure and homesick he was, but Robert had silenced their mocking voices with one brief glare, not even raising his voice when he had told them that he wouldn't accept such behavior in his household.

Robert didn't need to use the whip or the stick to teach his charges their places, each of his servants and underlings did more than their best to please their adored lord; and Erik had grown over himself to become the best squire any nobleman could ever have. Robert had sat on the edge of Erik's small cot for hours during his first night, gently stroking his hair when Erik had cried himself to sleep, he had been there to chase his nightmares away whenever Erik had startled awake in the middle of the night, and he had taught him everything a man needed to know with greatest patience.

After one week, Castle Lindelborn had been Erik's new home, and Robert had been his hero and his savior. Erik had been too young and innocent to realize the reason for his beating heart and the butterflies in his stomach at first, he had known that two men could have sex, but he had never thought that two men could actually love each other the way a man should love a woman, and he had been scared and desperate when he had finally stopped running away from the truth and admitted to himself that he loved Robert with every fiber of his being.

Erik had locked his longing and his love deep inside his heart, but Robert had obviously yet known about his secret for a long time, and that the most beautiful and bravest man imaginable returned his feelings was a true miracle for the young squire.

“Robert, please take me. I need you to!” the brunet whispered hoarsely, entangling his fingers behind the earl's head to pull him down for another kiss. Robert was so beautiful in his arousal, his hair ruffled and curling in his smooth forehead, his eyes sparkling with desire and his sensitive mouth red and swollen from his ardent ministration and their shared kisses.

The older man braced his hands against the pillow at each side of Erik's head to not crush him, and Erik forgot how to breathe when he felt the slick and wet tip of Robert's hardness nudging against his entrance. Robert smiled at him, holding his gaze as he slowly and carefully pressed forward, breaching the tight muscle with his member inch by inch.

“Look at me and breathe with me, darling. It will burn a little bit, but I won't hurt you.” the earl murmured, and his intense glance didn't leave Erik any other choice than to look back at him and lose himself in the depth of Robert's beautiful blue eyes.

“You're doing fine, darling, so fine, just like that. Breathe with me.” Robert pushed forward with more force now, and only the tight set of his jawline proved how much self-control it took him to not just ram himself into Erik's virgin hole and take him hard and fast.

Erik inhaled shakily, the sensation of being filled for the first time, stretched to his limits until he thought that he would be split into two halves making him tense up against his will, and he cried out and instinctively fought against the intruder searching his way into his deepest core and right into his soul.

“Let him in, love, don't fight it. You can do that, my sweet Erik, let Robert love you.” Marco was there, kissing the tears from his eyelids the burning in his tight channel had pulled from him, and the blond's warm hand stroking his cheek with greatest tenderness soothed him and helped him to relax again.

“It's too much, please, I need a moment,” Erik croaked out, and both men hummed gently. Robert bent down to kiss him, his tongue thrusting into Erik's mouth and stroking every spot within its reach until the burning became bearable.

“You're doing great, darling, so great, just like that. Please let me in, I need you to. You're wonderful, darling, please...” Robert's husky praise was the last straw Erik needed, and he went pliant and shyly wrapped his legs around Robert's narrow hips to pull him close with his heels. The dark-haired knight sank into him with a strangled gasp, and his back trembled with the effort of holding back and lasting longer than only a couple of seconds. He buried his face in the crook between Erik's shoulder and neck, and Marco drew back a little bit, granting Erik and his beloved lord a moment of privacy as they struggled with the overwhelming feeling of finally being as close as two beings could only be.

“I love you, Erik, I love you so much. I've loved you from the moment on I saw you standing on my threshold. You were so young and looked so scared, but you tried to be tough and mature, and your beauty and braveness made my heart ache. I was so proud of you and admired you for your behavior, and ever since then, I have longed to make you mine and tell you how much I love you.”

Robert raised his head and looked at him, stroking Erik's damp face with rapt devotion. “There are no words in this world that could describe how much I love you.”

A single tear rolled over Erik's face, glistening like a precious pearl in the warm candlelight, but it was a tear of joy and happiness, and Robert seemed to know that, because his smile was as happy as Erik felt when he eventually dared to say the words he had longed to say for two years.

“I love you too, Robert. I've loved you since I first saw you, and I will never stop loving you. I love you more than my own life.”

Robert kissed him, and Erik kissed him back, giving himself to the man he loved with trust and longing. The earl turned his head to look at Marco when he started to move with slow and gentle thrusts, and Erik did the same, both men looking at their mate. “I love you, Marco. I love you as much as I love Erik,” the dark-haired knight said, and the blond baron sitting beside them smiled. “I know, Robert. I love you too. I love both of you with all my heart, and this will never change.”

He bent forward to kiss his friend and mate, and Erik shed another tear of happiness as he watched his two beloved ones kissing, knowing that he would never forget this special moment in his entire life, no matter how old he would be.

 

***

 

Pleasure replaced the burning, Robert's steady and tender thrusts making Erik see stars. Robert was everywhere inside and around him, whispering words of love and adoration against his hot skin, kissing his face, his lips and his neck with hungry lips. Erik's world was spinning, the ground under their bed was shaking, and all he could do was clinging to Robert's broad shoulders and give himself unquestioningly to the man who possessed him with passion and love, battering this special knob deep inside him with every forceful push in.

Erik was so hard that it was driving him mad, his whole body aching with the need for release, and he couldn't keep the sounds of desire and need inside, the husky confessions of love and ardor that spilled from his lips. Robert throbbed and pulsed inside him, growing harder and bigger, and his face was suffused with love and lust like Erik's face was. The dark-haired knight had never looked more like a warrior, a dangerous and wild predator, the hunter of the night conquering his rightful prey, and Erik became his prey willingly and happily, arching his back to feel the man he loved deeper and deeper inside him until Robert would know all of his secrets.

They had found a fast and steady rhythm, moving in perfect unison, and Erik could tell that Robert was close to making him his completely, marking him with his hot seed within the next few thrusts.

Marco was watching them silently, Erik didn't need to look at him to know that he was enjoying this as much as Robert and Erik did, and he loosened his hand from Robert's shoulder to take the blond's hand and squeeze it. Marco squeezed him back, stroking Erik's palm with his thumb, a silent reassurance that he didn't feel any jealousy but only joy and happiness. Their harsh breathing and grunts filled the fragrant air of Robert's splendid bedroom, and Erik closed his eyes to listen to them and let them carry him away to a land where only pleasure existed.

Robert shifted his weight to enclose Erik's twitching member with his elegant fingers in the same moment he shuddered above Erik with the first wave of his orgasm, unable to hold himself back any longer.

The sensation of warm wetness spurting against his oversensitive spot together with Robert's calloused fingertips caressing his with pleasure slick shaft pushed Erik over the edge for a second time and he came hard, coating Robert's hand with the evidence of his pleasure and satisfaction. The waves of ecstasy coursing through him took his breath away, and Erik opened his mouth, but only a quiet moan fled his lips.

“Love you, darling, love you so!” Robert shivering through his climax above him ground out, and Erik dug his heels into his backside to catch every drop of his lord's claim. “Love you too, love you so much.”

They stayed like this for some time when the softer waves of the afterglow replaced the fire of their shared ecstasy, and Erik offered his lord his lips for a tender kiss.

“You are mine now, mine for all of the time, my sweet young knave,” Robert whispered, and Erik smiled up at him with all the love he felt. “Yes, I am yours, my beloved lord, yours forever and a day.”

 

***

 

“Come here, love.” Robert pulled Marco in his lap, his lips trailing over the blond's face to show him that he wasn't forgotten, but cherished and loved.

Marco had cleaned them up with greatest care while they had recovered from their first time making love to each other, and Erik could see the pain of Marco's unfulfilled desire on his handsome features. “I want you to show Marco how much you love him, darling,” Robert now ordered him tenderly. “My beloved mate has a thing for beautiful hands, and your hands are the most beautiful hands Marco and I have ever seen. Use your hands to show the Baron of Hörde how much you love it to pleasure him.”

Erik had never touched another man on his private parts before – at least not in such an intimate way - but he was eager for his next first time, and Erik did as Robert had asked him to do, shyly touching the blond's hard and thick shaft with curious interest. He let his fingertips glide over the erect manhood already slick with the arousal Robert's and Erik's lovemaking had made him feel.

He drew his hand back with a startled gasp when Marco cried out and jerked under his touch, fearing that he had done something wrong and hurt the remarkable knight, but the blond's whine reassured him that he didn't need to worry about that.

“Don't stop, this is so good! I need more!” Marco writhed in Robert's lap, and Erik crawled closer and knelt before the Baron of Hörde to make a second attempt. Robert held his mate in a tight embrace, sucking at his exposed neck and playing with Marco's hard and red nipples. The younger knight had thrown his head back against Robert's shoulder, and Erik watched with fascination more milky droplets leaking out of the pulsing slit crowning Marco's gorgeous manhood.

He enclosed the twitching shaft again, his tongue darting out between his pink lips as he focused on his task and started to stroke Marco, determined to pull more cries from him. Robert purred happily against Marco's fragrant throat, licking over the salty skin where the blond's pulse was racing.

“Please, please, I need, I need to...” The young baron writhed and groaned, and the dark-haired earl kissed his cheek. “I know love. We will take care of you. I long to see Erik making you come with his beautiful hand.”

Robert's husky words made Marco shiver, and Erik held his breath when the large spear twitched in his sweaty fingers. It felt so perfect, steel-hard muscles under warm and velvet skin, the thick vein at the underside of the impressive length pulsing with sheer need. The young squire boosted his attempts to pleasure his beloved baron, stroking him faster and adding more pressure.

“What about your left hand, darling? Put it to good use,” Robert encouraged him with a tender wink, pinching Marco's nipples until his shivering prey almost sobbed with desire. Erik hesitated but then reached out to caress the blond's tender balls with feather-like touches, and he must be not so bad at what he was doing, because Marco rewarded him with a loud mewl, his member jerking in the fingers of his right hand.

Erik laughed happily as he became bolder, rolling Marco's balls in his palm while stroking the bridge between his private parts and his secret entrance with his digit. It was tricky to match the rhythm with his ardent massage, but Erik finally managed to do that, and it didn't take long until Marco was a quivering and sobbing mess in Robert's arms. The older man traveled upwards along his jaw to kiss his mate passionately just when Marco lost it and came hard all over Erik's fingers, his manhood literally exploding as his hot pleasure bristled over Erik's fingers and rolled down on his shaft until the blond baron had nothing more to give and slumped against Robert's slim but strong frame with a blissful sigh.

Erik kept his eyes on Marco's handsome features, milking the very last drop from him before slowly pulling his hands back. He hesitated for one second before leaning forward and cleaning his exhausted lover the way Robert had cleaned him one hour ago, licking up the traces of Marco's forceful release from his body.

Robert looked at him with love and approval while he rocked his beloved mate through his aftermath, and Erik wrapped his arms around both men and snuggled close against them.

“I love you so much,” he said, meaning both with his confession, and Robert and Marco kissed him tenderly and whispered back: “We love you too, darling, more than anything.”

 

***

 

Rhythmical sounds rose Erik from his slumber of satisfaction, and he sleepily blinked his eyes open to see what had woken him up.

His mouth dropped open at the incredible arousing sight of his two skilled lovers pleasuring each other next to him. Erik had fallen asleep soon after stroking Marco to completion, curled up between the two knights, and he didn't know how much time had passed, but the gray shadows falling through the window shutters proved to him that he had slept several hours.

Erik turned on his side to enjoy the view in front of him, and Robert kneeling above Marco shot him a brief look before focusing on the blond lying on his back underneath him again. Erik had just experienced two utterly satisfying orgasms only a few hours ago, but his manhood twitched with new interest, and the brunet unconsciously reached out with his hand to stroke himself with lazy and still sleepy movements.

Robert's head bobbed up and down between Marco's spread legs, his lips stretched around the hard shaft disappearing in his mouth, and his hips moved in time to his sucking as he used Marco's mouth the same way.

Erik was amazed that the blond didn't choked on Robert's truly big and long weapon, but they had probably done this oftentimes before, and the young squire could see that his lord was careful to not hurt his lover and thrust too deep. Marco's hands kneaded Robert's perfectly shaped butt cheeks, and the brunet gasped out in surprise when he saw Marco pushing two fingers into his mate in the same rhythm he sucked him off.

Somehow, Erik had thought that Robert wouldn't allow anyone to do that, but now he knew that he had been wrong with that. Marco and Robert were true mates, and the blond baron had most likely been allowed to take Robert like he gave himself to his mate.

Marco strained his eyes to look at him when he noticed that Erik was awake. “Ah, our sweet Erik has recovered. Do you like what you see, love?” he chuckled around Robert's member, and the young squire felt himself blushing once more.

“Very much,” he admitted, his strokes becoming faster. Marco's legs trembled because they were spread as wide as possible, and Erik could see Robert's spine moving with the heavy shudders wrecking him as he came closer to the edge with every move they made.

Erik couldn't avert his eyes from the two warriors pleasuring each other this way, and he didn't know what he found more arousing, Robert and Marco sucking each other or Marco driving his lord out of his mind with his fingers.

Robert had come only one time when they had been together all the three of them and he lost his battle before Marco, crying out around the twitching member buried deep in his mouth when he reached his height, feeding the blond baron with his hot seed.

Marco swallowed eagerly every drop, his fingers pumping in and out of Robert's clenching hole until the dark-haired knight pulled away from him with a strangled groan. Erik's hand tightened its grip when the blond went rigid before arching his back and shooting his ecstasy into Robert's waiting mouth with shudders of pleasure and pure bliss.

The young squire bit his lip, taking a deep breath. He was so close to coming himself again, but it felt so intimate to stroke himself now that his two mates were sober again, turning their heads to look at him with a predatory look in their hooded eyes.

“Ah no, don't stop, darling. Let us enjoy the view like you enjoyed watching us. There is no need to be ashamed of anything, just do it,” Robert encouraged him, licking the last drops of Marco's salty release from his lips with a delighted expression.

Marco kissed Robert's thigh and smiled at Erik. “Come on, love I do believe that we deserve a reward!” he begged, and Erik's hand started to move again to its own will, stroking up and down on his aching manhood. He needed to come, he needed to come so badly, and it took him only three more up and downs before he cried out in ecstasy, shooting his semen over his abdomen and onto the silky sheets. The two knights watched him come with adoration showing in their eyes, and Erik didn't have time to feel embarrassed when he could finally think straight again, both men taking him in their arms and rocking him tenderly.

“You are our mate now too, darling,” Robert whispered, embracing him tightly. “You belong to us, and we will never leave you.” He lowered Erik down onto the mattress and pulled the covers over them, and the younger knight nestled against Erik's other side and stroked his face with tender fingers.

“I love you, my sweet Erik. I love you as much as I love Robert, and we will always be together,” Marco promised, and Erik let his mates kiss him with a happy sigh.

“I love you too. The three of us together forever and always,” he said, knowing that he would never be alone again. Robert and Marco would always be with him, deep in his heart, and Erik fell asleep in the arms of his beloved mates with a smile on his face, dreaming of a wonderful future with Robert, Earl of Lindelborn, and Marco, Baron of Hörde, being always by his side.

 

***

 

_Epilogue, twenty years later:_

 

“You won't be late, my dear husband, there is still enough time left. Their arrival is due in about one hour only,” Mathilda of Thanstein chided her husband gently, narrowing her eyes in concentration as she pulled at the collar of Erik's white shirt and the hem of his dark-green tunic.

Erik looked down at his smaller and still so beautiful wife. They were married for fifteen years by now, and Mathilda still looked like the young woman he had once asked to marry him. His wife returned his loving gaze with understanding and devotion, and the Baron of Thanstein kissed her on her ceaseless forehead.

“I am truly blessed to have you by my side, my beloved wife. You really don't mind me not sharing our bed for the next three days?” Erik asked her, emotion making his voice sound raw.

Mathilda shook her head. “You know that I don't, my husband. You saved me from the terrible fate of having to marry a cruel man thrice my age, and you never treated me with anything else than love and kindness. You were always honest to me right from the start. How could I begrudge you the few days left for you and your two mates every year? Your love for them doesn't diminish your love for me, quite the opposite. It made you grow up to the wonderful man I fell in love with, and I am deeply grateful that you have them. Not begrudging you the love you share with Robert and Marco is my way to thank you for all what you have done for me, Erik.”

The small and slim baroness stood on her toes and Erik wrapped his arms around her and kissed her until she finally pushed him away.

“Besides, I will enjoy spending time with Melisande and Helena. I am still amazed about the way Helena is able to tame Marco and keep him from breaking his neck when he thinks that he needs to prove his youth on Summerwind's back again. Melisande has her hands full with her and Robert's daughter, and she will surely be grateful for having Helena and me to help her with the baby without her husband fussing over her and their sweet darling. I expect you to see to Robert being much more relaxed after your three days!” Mahilda told him strictly, and Erik chuckled, stealing another kiss from his beloved wife.

“I will do my very best, sweetheart. I will also try to keep Marco from breaking his neck. My Moonlight and Marco's Summerwind are Whirlwind's sons, what shall I say?” he shrugged sheepishly, and Mathilda sighed. “Yes, they are. Just as much as Nighthunter is Thunder's son. Your horses and you three stupid fools really deserve each other.” Mathilda shook her head with resigned amusement before becoming serious again.

“You should go now, my beloved husband. Your mates are waiting for you.” There was only love and joy in her eyes, and Erik felt a wave of gratitude and love wash over him.

“Yes, my dear wife, Robert and Marco are waiting for me,” the Baron of Thanstein said, kissing Mathilda goodbye one last time, and her beautiful smile accompanied him on his way out.

The brown-haired knight, who had been only a young squire when he had fallen in love with his two mates twenty years ago, turned around and left the castle, knowing that Robert and Marco were waiting for him like they had always done and would always do ever since that first fateful night when they had become true mates.

Robert and Marco would always love him with all of their hearts like Erik loved them, now and forever and a day.


End file.
